


We'll hold hands as the walls come tumbling down

by Skatergirl29



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Finding true love, First Time, Ghost pirates, Miscarriage, Pirate King Jack Sparrow, Pirate Queen Elizabeth, Pregnancy, Shipwreck cove, The Black Pearl - Freeform, The Flying Dutchman, The bretheren court, Wedding Day, Wedding Night, long lost father, sailing the seven seas, zombie pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: Instead of Will saving Jack from being hung Jack saves Will instead and at that Moment Jack realises he loves Elizabeth and always has done Elizabeth plays her part in Jacks rescue of Will  they are re-untied and declare their love before the Commodore  and her father they eventually get marriedAs their adventures continue they are re-united with old friends, they even make new friends and new enemies and are even re-united with someone who they both believed to be long dead.





	

William Turner

For these crimes you are sentenced to be hung by the neck until dead

and may the good lord have mercy on your soul

 

Jack stood amongst the crowd trying to think of a plan to rescue his friend he turned around and saw Elizabeth and her pompous father stood with that Idiot Commodore he walked over and said 'Governor Swann, Commodore and Elizabeth I should have told you this every day from the moment I met you I love you I always have' Jack turned quickly on his heels and pushed his way through the crowds Commodore Norrington shouted 'Marines stop him' Elizabeth said 'Someone help I can't breath' she fell to the floor her father and Norrington were beside her trying to bring her round. Jack rushed up onto the scaffold and knocked out the executioner before cutting the rope from Will's neck together they jumped off the scaffold and ran towards the fortress wall their intention was to Jump off it but when they saw how high it was both men stepped back only to be surrounded by hundreds of rifles and swords pointing at them Commodore Norrington said 'Well I thought perhaps we might have some ill conceived escape attempt but I did not expect it from you' Governor Swann stepped forward and said 'On our return to Port Royal I granted you Clemency and this is how you thank me by throwing in your lot with him he's a traitor' Jack said 'But he's also a good man. Look I know I've done wrong today so if the hangman earns two pairs of boots instead of one then so be it at least my conscience will be clear' Commodore Norrington said 'You forget your place in this world Sparrow' Jack turned around and looked Norrington straight in the eyes and said 'It's right here between you and Will so you see I haven't forgotten'.

Elizabeth stepped forward and placed an arm around Jacks waist Governor Swann said 'Elizabeth don't. Lower your weapons at once' Commodore Norrington said 'Is this where your heart truly lies Elizabeth' Elizabeth said 'Yes it is. Father please say something' Governor Swann looked at his daughter she was no longer the little girl he saw dancing on the beach she was a lady with an entire life before her he said 'I just want you to be happy Elizabeth and if this is the path you've chosen then I am happy for you after all he is only a pirate' Elizabeth turned to Jack and elegantly took the hat from his head and said 'No he's not just a pirate he's my pirate and I love him' Jack smiled lovingly at Elizabeth and pulled her into a passionate kiss Jack stopped the kiss and said 'Are you sure you want to marry me Savvy' Elizabeth said 'There is nobody else I would rather marry'.

 

That day was one of the happiest days for Elizabeth but it was soon overshadowed by her wedding day. On a bright sunny morning Elizabeth sat in her bed staring out of the balcony windows a cool breeze blew in making the thin white curtains wave she smiled to herself as she glanced at the wedding dress which was presented on a mannequin in the corner of the room on her dressing table was a medium sized box which was a present from her fiancé to be as the morning went on Elizabeth found herself pacing back and fourth in her bedroom with nerves and anticipation she was grateful when her maids arrived to help her get ready for the ceremony soon her hair was neatly curled and a simple silver flower hairband sat neatly atop her head she stepped into the dress and braced herself on the bed frame as her maids did up the dreaded corset but they'd learnt from the previous times and did it up tight but not to tight that it would be uncomfortable for Elizabeth. She walked downstairs and climbed into the horse drawn carriage that awaited her in the courtyard as the carriage made it's way through the town Elizabeth opened the present from Jack and inside was a beautiful silver necklace with rubies on it she placed it around her neck and did up the clasp just as the carriage pulled up at the fort Elizabeth took a deep breath and said 'This is it'

* * *

* * *

Jack stood at the top of the aisle he was dressed in a smart trousers and waistcoat Will stepped up beside him and said 'She's here Jack it's time' Jack turned around and caught sight of his beautiful bride walking towards him Elizabeth and her father stopped next to Jack who turned to the Governor Jack said 'Elizabeth you look beautiful' Governor Swann said 'Just look after her Sparrow otherwise you'll have me to answer to' Jack looked up and said 'I expected nothing less'. Jack and Elizabeth turned to the Vicar who said 'People of Port Royal we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman. Jack Sparrow do you take Elizabeth Swann to be your lawfully wedded wife' Jack said 'Can I just stop you there should have been a captain at the beginning of my name' the vicar said 'Forgive me Captain Sparrow' Jack said 'Yes I do take Elizabeth Swann to be my lawfully wedded wife', the Vicar turned to Elizabeth and said 'Elizabeth Swann do you take Captain Jack Sparrow to be your lawfully wedded husband' Elizabeth said 'Yes with all my heart' the Vicar said 'Then I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride' Jack lifted the Veil over Elizabeth's head and kissed Elizabeth passionately on the lips as the couple walked back down the aisle the crowds showered them with confetti.

 

Jack and Elizabeth walked down to the beach where the wedding celebrations were taking place Jack said 'This is amazing what are those lanterns over there for' Elizabeth said 'It's a tradition my mother and father had them at their wedding we'll release them later' Jack said 'So there kind of like Chinese lanterns I think it's good that you hold on traditions. Shall we dance my love' Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and she and Jack danced around the beach as the sun began to set on the horizon the people of Port Royal lit the lanterns and released them into the night sky. Jack and Elizabeth quietly slipped away from the celebrations not wanting to disrupt the wedding guests as they walked back to the mansion Jack said 'You never speak about your mother much what was she like' Elizabeth said 'I never knew her she died before I opened my eyes but my father told me so many stories about her' Jack said 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked' Elizabeth said 'No don't be sorry you have the right to ask nobody ever has asked me before. Jack what do you expect from me tonight seeing as it's our wedding night' Jack stopped Elizabeth and said 'We need to get one thing right I don't expect you to do anything your not comfortable with. I told your father that I would look after you and that's what I intend to do'.

As the night went on Jack and Elizabeth lay in bed Jack said 'Your deep in thought tonight my darling' Elizabeth said 'I just hope Will's alright you don't think we should have asked him to stay in Port Royal' Jack said 'I don't think he'd want to anyway it might make him feel uncomfortable' Elizabeth said 'Yeah your probably right we should get some sleep it's late' Jack kissed Elizabeth on the lips and said 'Goodnight my love' Elizabeth kissed him back and said 'Good night my Pirate'. As the couple slept the black pearl docked in Port Royal's harbour Jack and Elizabeth were awoken by someone knocking at their bedroom door Jack climbed out of bed and opened the door a butler was standing on the landing he said 'Sorry to wake you sir you have some visitors downstairs' Jack and Elizabeth walked downstairs and stood in the hall was Gibbs and the crew of the black pearl Gibbs said 'Jack thank god we found you' Elizabeth said 'Mr Gibbs it's good to see you again is everything alright' Jack said 'Yes what is so important that you feel the need to interrupt my wedding night' Gibbs said 'He's back sir Davy Jones the flying Dutchman has been spotted many times ships have been destroyed and crew have been found with their faces missing' Jack said 'Prepare the ship we set sail in the morning' Elizabeth said 'I'm coming with you Jack your my husband and I want to come with you' Jack turned to Elizabeth and smiled before turning to Mr Gibbs and saying 'Wait here whilst Elizabeth packs her trunk and then you can take them down to the Pearl' Gibbs said 'Aye Captain'

* * *

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth and Jack woke early to prepare to leave Port Royal Jack made his way down to the docks to check on the pearl Mr Gibbs said 'How does she look captain' Jack said 'Like she always did I don't blaming you for taking her I did after all promise you a ship' Mr Gibbs said 'At first I thought it was the right thing to do but then I realised your our captain we also found two of Barbosa's crew lurking in the hold' Jack said 'Let me guess it's the two monkey look a likes' Mr Gibbs said 'Yes captain it was' Jack said 'Elizabeth should be down soon' Pintel said 'Here she comes now Captain Sparrow' Jack turned around and saw Elizabeth walking along the harbour Mr Gibbs said 'Welcome aboard Mrs Sparrow' Jack said 'Well, Well Mrs Sparrow you look absolutely beautiful' Elizabeth said 'Your not the only pirate on board this ship now. Those two I recognise them aren't they part of Barbosa's crew' Mr Gibbs said 'We found them hiding in the hold they've agreed to sail with us' Jack said 'Mr Gibbs give orders' Mr Gibbs said 'On deck you scabrous dogs Hands to braces! Let go and haul to run free'.

 

The sea was dead calm as the Black Pearl sailed along Jack was sat at the table in his cabin looking at some maps he reached out for the bottle of rum but the bottle was empty he stood up from his chair and made his way down to the pantry leaving Elizabeth asleep in bed he took the key off the hook and unlocked the pantry door he took a bottle of rum from the first shelf but then he saw someone stood in the shadows Jack said 'Who's there show yourself' a dark sinister voice said 'Your times run out Jack' Jack grabbed one of the lanterns and walked over to where the voice had come from he shone the lantern and saw the face of someone he never thought he'd see again he set the lantern down and said 'Bootstrap Bill turner your alive' Bootstrap said 'I see you got the Pearl back' Jack said 'I had some help retrieving the pearl by the way your son helped me' Bootstrap said 'William so he ended up as a pirate after all I suppose you know why I'm here' Jack said 'Something tells me it's not a social visit' Bootstrap said 'He sent me Davey Jones sent me I chose to join his crew. I'm so sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you Jack I did try to stand up for you but it all went wrong after that' Jack said 'I don't know why your here Bootstrap I cannot captain the Dutchman there is already a captain at the helm' Bootstrap said 'Well then it's the Locker for you Jones terrible Leviathan will find you and drag the Pearl down to the depths and you and your crew along with it' Jack said 'You lie' Bootstrap said 'You can chose to keep thinking that Jack because I won't tell you again your time is up it comes now drawn by a terrible hunger for any man that has the black spot'.

Jack looked down at his hand a grim looking black spot appeared on his palm he turned on his heels and ran back through the crew quarters he rang the warning bell the crew all jumped to attention Jack said 'On deck all hands come on quickly on deck now I want movement you filthy dogs' Mr Gibbs said 'Captain what's the matter' Jack said 'Get this boat anywhere towards land now or I'll have your head' Mr Gibbs said 'You heard him gents step lively' Elizabeth walked out onto deck in her nightgown Jack said 'Sweetheart I'm so sorry if we woke you' Elizabeth said 'Is something wrong Jack' Jack said 'No nothing's wrong my love let's go back to bed it's cold out here'.

Meanwhile in Port Royal the entire town was covered in darkness and the streets were empty except for a man astride a white horse he stopped outside the Mansion he walked up to the front door and rang the bell the butler opened the door and welcomed him inside before walking into the library to fetch the Governor the butler returned and escorted the man into the library Governor Swann said 'Cutler Beckett what in gods name are you doing here' Cutler Beckett said 'Perhaps you can help me Governor Swann I am looking for a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow' Governor Swann said 'Jack Sparrow is my son in law he and Elizabeth were married three days ago they left on their honeymoon I'm not sure where they were going though' Cutler Beckett said 'No matter I'll find him and when I do Jack Sparrow will die which means your daughter will have to die' Governor Swann said 'No I'll not let you kill my daughter or Jack he's a good man despite his past' Cutler Beckett drew a pistol and shot Elizabeth's father before swiftly leaving the mansion. Back on the Black Pearl Elizabeth tossed and turned in her sleep she sat bolt upright in bed Jack sat up and said 'My love what's wrong' Elizabeth said 'I just had a nightmare I saw my father he was dead Jack' Jack said 'He was alive when we left Port Royal Elizabeth I'm sure he's fine but if your worried then send one of the Carrier Pigeons to James Norrington he's still in Port Royal isn't he' Elizabeth said 'Yes he is but what if it's true Jack what If he is dead I can't loose him' Jack pulled Elizabeth closer to him as she burst into tears Mr Gibbs quietly opened the door having noticed the candle light in the cabin he said 'Is she alright Jack' Jack said 'Send a carrier pigeon to James Norrington asking him to check on Elizabeth's father I fear he might be dead but I want to know either way do you understand' Mr Gibbs nodded and said 'Aye Captain I'll see to it right away'

* * *

* * *

James was sat in his fortress study when one of his soldiers walked in James said 'I said not to disturb me' the soldier said 'A carrier pigeon just delivered this message for you sir' James held out his hand to receive the message the soldier gave it to him and left the room James removed the wax seal and opened the letter to his surprise it was from Jack Sparrow asking him to check on Elizabeth's father and reply as soon as possible James knew Elizabeth worried about her father but he thought it was odd that she was worrying about him whilst on her honeymoon he grabbed his sword and walked out into the courtyard he glanced around quickly looking for his horse he noticed the stable lad about to untack her he said 'You boy bring me my horse now' the young boy led the huge white horse over to the Commodore James jumped onto his horse and galloped out of the fortress and up through the town towards the mansion. As he stopped in the courtyard he became aware that the front door was hanging off the hinges drawing his sword he made his way into the mansion he walked into the library and stopped dead when he discovered Governor Swann's cold lifeless body laid on the wooden floor he made his way outside and blew his whistle alerting two nearby soldiers, the soldiers entered the library James said 'Search the town find whoever did this and bring them to me but first do what's right by the Governor'.

 

As Dawn approached James sat in his study trying to think of the best way to tell Elizabeth that her father was in fact dead once the letter was done he attached it to the leg of a carrier pigeon and set it loose. Jack stood at the helm of the Black Pearl when Mr Gibbs walked over to him he said 'Captain this message just arrived by carrier pigeon' Jack took the letter and said 'It's from James Norrington' Mr Gibbs said 'What does it say Jack' Jack said 'I have to talk to Elizabeth' Jack walked down to the cabin Anna-Maria was just walking towards the cabin with some hot water for Elizabeth's bath Jack said 'It's alright I'll take it' Jack walked into his Cabin Elizabeth was sat in bed she said 'Oh Jack it's you I was expecting Anna-Maria with some water for my bath. Is everything alright' Jack said 'Elizabeth I'm afraid I have some very sad news for you I've had a letter from James Norrington I'm sorry to have to tell you that your father has been killed' Elizabeth said 'Who killed him tell me who it was' Jack said 'Elizabeth there were no witnesses nobody saw it happen I'm so sorry my love truly I am'. Jack and Elizabeth had just finished getting dressed when Mr Gibbs knocked sharply on their cabin door Elizabeth said 'Mr Gibbs what's wrong are we under attack' Mr Gibbs said 'No M lady but you should both see this' Jack and Elizabeth walked out onto the deck and as they made their way to the front of the Pearl they saw an entire fleet of ships reduced to nothing but burning shipwrecks Anna-Maria said 'What could have done this' Mr Gibbs said 'It's got to be the Flying Dutchman there doesn't seem to be any survivors. Captain what are your orders' Jack said 'I think we should travel up river If we're going to stop Davey Jones we need to find the ship and I know just the person to help'.

Jack, Elizabeth and several crew members climbed into the long boat and rowed up long winding river which soon led them deep into the jungle they soon stopped at a small lodge Elizabeth said 'Jack are you sure this is safe' Jack said 'Don't worry my love Tia Dalma and I go way back thick as thieves we were'. Elizabeth cautiously followed Jack into the lodge the main room was filled with jars and boxes behind the table sat a young woman she looked up at Jack and smiled before standing up and saying 'Jack Sparrow I had a feeling the wind would one day blow you back to me but who is this beautiful woman' Jack said 'This is Elizabeth my wife but enough of the pleasantries I've come for help and I am not leaving without it' Tia Dalma said 'What can I help you with today' Jack said 'You've probably heard that the Flying Dutchman has been spotted on several occasions we want to find him and put a stop to his killings' Tia Dalma said 'Are you looking for the key that unlocks the chest of Davey Jones it's what's inside that you want' Elizabeth said 'What is inside Tia Dalma', Tia Dalma said 'Like most men who sale the sea he ran a foul of that which vexes all men he fell in love with a woman she was as wild and untameable as the sea but he never stopped loving her and it caused him great pain'.

Elizabeth said 'So he died then' Tia Dalma said 'Not exactly Miss no the pain was not enough to cause him to die but he did put his heart into that chest' Mr Gibbs said 'He couldn't put his heart into a chest could he' Tia Dalma said 'It was not worth feeling or what small fleeting joy life brings so he carved out his heart and put it inside the chest and then he hid it from the world and the key he keeps with him all the time. Jack let me see your hand' Jack stretched out his hand and Tia Dalma unwrapped the bandages only to reveal a grim looking black spot Elizabeth said 'My love why did you not tell me you hurt yourself' Tia Dalma said 'It's not a wound Miss it's a mark Davey Jones is hunting Jack Sparrow and he will continue to do so as long as Jack has this mark' Mr Gibbs said 'How do you make it go away' Tia Dalma handed Jack a rather large Jar of dirt Jack said 'Tia Dalma is your eye sight failing because this is a jar of Dirt' Tia Dalma said 'Davey Jones cannot step on land or make port once every ten years the land is where your safe Jack Sparrow and so you must carry a land with you' Jack said 'Where can we find the Flying Dutchman' Tia Dalma said 'You'll find it close by you won't have to look far'.

* * *

* * *

Tia Dalma was right they didn't have to look far to find the Flying Dutchman the Black Pearl docked in the fog hoping they wouldn't be spotted Jack said 'Mr Gibbs let's have a full watch tonight have one lantern on low flame but douse the rest I'll bid you goodnight' Mr Gibbs said 'Goodnight Captain'. Davey Jones sat in his cabin it was rather bare apart from a large playing Organ in front of the window one of his crew walked through the door despite it being closed he said 'Captain a ships been spotted' Davey Jones followed his crew member up onto the deck and looked out onto the calm sea he couldn't see a ship and was about to strike his first mate when he eventually did spot the ship trying to hide within the fog and the Pearl might have gotten away with it had it not been for the single lantern lit on the deck. Mr Gibbs and the rest of the crew had fallen asleep meaning the lantern had blown out Davey Jones crew moved onto the ship like Ghosts in the dark Mr Gibbs woke up and saw that they were surrounded by a rather sinister looking captain and his crew.

 

Jack and Elizabeth woke up when they heard a lot of commotion out on the deck Elizabeth said 'Jack what's happening' Jack said 'Stay in here hide under the bed don't come out' Elizabeth kissed Jack on the lips and said 'Be-careful'. Jack walked out onto the deck Davey Jones said 'Sparrow you have a debt to pay If I'm right you've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years that I believe was our agreement' Jack said 'Actually your wrong I was mutinied upon' Davey Jones said 'I already have one of your members as payment' Jack said 'Which one have you chosen' Davey Jones said 'Oh no he's already on my ship my crew found him on a naval ship we attacked but he claimed you'd sent him to me. I believe he said his name was William Turner' Jack said 'Well how about you send the boy back over to me and I'll go and get you your one hundred souls as promised' Davey Jones said 'I'll keep the boy that leaves you with only ninety nine more to go you have three days or I'll come looking for you Sparrow'. Davey Jones and his crew vanished into the night Mr Gibbs and the rest of the crew watched from the Black Pearl as the Flying Dutchman vanished under the waves Elizabeth came out of the cabin she said 'Was that Davey Jones' Jack said 'Yes it was Elizabeth' Mr Gibbs said 'Captain what do you want us to do' Jack said 'Make sail for Tortuga we need a place to rest'.


End file.
